An Unbelievable Future
by mfowl
Summary: Lily Evans Hates James Potter, but will her feelings change when an accident in the potions lab sends her to the future.
1. A potion gone wrong

Title : An Unbelievable Future

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 1 A potion gone wrong

"Potter, Leave me alone!" yelled Lily walking faster to get rid of him.

"Not until you go out with me," said James, catching up with her.

"How many times do I have to say no for you to get the hint?"

"Well you know what they say if you don't succeed try and try again."

"I don't think that applies to dating." Said Lily turning a sharp corner to try and get rid of him. Which only resulted in making him run into her and knocking her bag of her shoulder, spilling parchment and books everywhere.

"Oh great now I'm going to be late for potions." Said Lily. Bending down to retrieve her stuff.

"Sorry." Said James. Bending down to help her.

"Wow the great James Potter apologizing?" asked Lily, in mock tone.

James frowned and stood up"I'm not like that any more." Lily looked unconvinced. "I'm really trying to change."

"Oh really and whys that?" asked Lily standing up, and stuffing, her things back into her bag.

"Because I thought, you wanted me too." said James giving her, a half smile. Lily looked at him in disbelief, And Then said coldly. "The only thing I want you to do is leave me alone!"

James frowned and stood there not saying anything and not really looking at her. Lily knew that she really hurt his feelings, and was about to say something when James finally collected himself and said.

"I know you don't believe it but I know were going to be together." And with that he walked away leaving Lily standing there a little confused. Lily always just thought it was fun to annoy her by asking her out so much she didn't actually believe that he meant it.

After standing there a couple of minutes Lily looked down at her watch, and saw that she was already late for potions. So she threw her bag over her shoulder and made a run for it. After running down what seemed like ten flights of steps, she finally made it to the potion's lab only to receive detention that night from her grumpy professor, for her tardiness. After he finished giving her detention and deducting five points from Gryffindor. She made her way back to her seat, glaring at James but found that he wouldn't look at her.

After dinner, Lily laid down on her bed to do her homework. Glancing at her watch saw that it was ten minutes to nine and thought she should start making her way down to the potion's lab. For her detention.

Her professor told her that she would be scrubbing cauldrons all night without her wand. 'This should be a lot of fun.' Thought Lily to herself, while grabbing a dirty cauldron from the massive pile in front of her.

When Lily was done with the fifth cauldron, she realized she and everything around her was completely soaked. Moving the cauldron aside, she went back to the pile to pick up another one, and not realizing that it had some potion in the bottom lost balance from the weight difference and dropped it spilling purple liquid everywhere including on herself.

"Perfect." said Lily sarcastically

"Do you need some help?" Lily looked up to see James at the door.

"No," said Lily stiffly. "I was the one late so this is my punishment."

"Well you wouldn't have been late if I wasn't bugging you in the hallway this afternoon." said James sticking his hands' in his pockets.

Lily didn't say anything not wanted to think about what he said earlier that day, and rolled up her sleeves more, because she started to feel hot.

"Lily?" asked James. Coming more into the room.

"Yeah?" asked Lily wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting this morning."said James sitting down at one of the desks.

"Uh hm." Said Lily started to feel dizzy.

"But I meant what I said. I do really think we should be . . . Lily are you okay?" asked James seeing Lily move unsteadily like she was going to fall over.

Lily didn't have time to answer because her legs began to wobble like they couldn't hold her weight. And her eyes couldn't focus. Then she slowly felt like she was falling forward. Absently hearing James yell her name. And then blacked out.

A/N Well I hope you liked it. Lily will wake up in the future for the next chapter with some big surprises for her. Please review I really want at least a couple before I post the next chapter.

Unbelievable


	2. A Horrible Wakeup Call

**An Unbelievable Future**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**Chapter 2 : A Horrible Wake Up Call

* * *

**

Lily groaned waking up. Her head felt as if it were about explode.

She went to roll over so she could try and fall back asleep, but something tugged at

her stomach. Lily groaned again thinking that her sheets were tangled and trying to ignore her head opened her eyes and went to pull at the sheets.

But the sight before her stopped her.

Sleeping rather peacefully next to her was James.

It took Lily a second to register what was before her, and when she did all she could do was SCREAM!

James woke up alarmed and grabbed his wand off the table next to him.

Lily continued to scream. And James after realizing that there wasn't anything wrong put down his wand and tried to consult Lily.

"What's the matter Lily?" asked James holding her shoulder while stroking her hair.

Lily pushed his hands away forcefully and jumped out of the bed. But screamed when she looked down at herself and saw she was only wearing a very small revealing nightgown. She quickly pulled the sheets right out from under James and wrapped them around herself and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and saw a door open it was a bathroom she quickly entered and locked the door right behind her.

James knocked on the door Lily ignored him. But he continued to knock.

"Lily please let me in." said James he sounded worried.

"Go away." yelled Lily sitting on the side of the bathtub.

Lily heard James sigh, defeated

"Well I'm going downstairs to make breakfast." said James in a rather harsh tone. He was apparently mad at her for not confiding in him about what was wrong.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his retreating footsteps.

Lily sat quietly trying to remember what had happened. She remembered getting detention, because James made her late for class. She thought savagely.

While serving her detention she remembered spilling potion that was in the bottom of one of the cauldrons on herself. Then James walked in, he was talking to her. Lily couldn't remember what about. Then she remembered, starting to feel hot, then dizzy. The next thing she knew James was screaming her name and she was lying in bed next to him.

"The potion!" Lily thought. The potion that she spilt must have been, something that caused her to come here.

But the question was where is here.

Was it the future? No it couldn't be thought Lily stubbornly. She would never be with James in the future.

An alternate reality maybe. Yeah! Thought Lily triumphantly that's what it was. None of this was real it was just some sort of alternate life that she must be dreaming about or something.

One thing was for sure Lily had to find out what that potion was that she spilt on herself. Lily silently crept out of the bathroom and walked back into the room she woke up in. Lily opened one of the dressers hoping to find some clothes that she would presume as hers. The first drawer she opened was full of mens clothes, James' clothes thought Lily.

The second drawer she looked in she found some clothes that she thought might be hers. She pulled out a sweater and a pair of Jeans. She pulled the jeans on. Perfect fit thought lily as the jeans clung to her curves. She then went to put on the sweater. But it got caught on something on Lily's finger. She unhooked the sweater from it and pulled her hand out to discover an ENGAGEMENT RING!

A/N sorry this took so long and I know it's short but I hope you'll like it anyway.


	3. An Annoying Fiancee

An Unbelievable Future

Disclaimer in first chapter

Chapter three ; An annoying fiancee

_Previous_

_She pulled out a sweater and a pair of Jeans. She pulled the jeans on. Perfect fit thought lily as the jeans clung to her curves. She then went to put on the sweater. But it got caught on something on Lily's finger. She unhooked the sweater from it and pulled her hand out to discover an ENGAGEMENT RING!_

Lily stared at the ring on her finger in shock. But then recovered. This wasn't real she thought trying to make herself relaxed. This was some fake reality that she was stuck in some how. It wasn't real.

Lily went back into the bathroom to clean herself up. Then after stalling on things to do, reluctantly headed downstairs. She knew she had to pretend to go with this alternate reality or there might be bad comeuppances if she didn't.

She walked down the hall to the stairs but she ran into someone coming out of a room.

"Sorry, Lils, said a familiar voice

Lily looked up to see Remus Lupin, smiling at her.

"Um that's okay," said Lily awkwardly, smiling back at him.

Remus was the only Marauder, that Lily could stand. And she also had a big crush on him. But she knew she could never act on it with James being one of his best friends

Lily looked back up at him. He looked older not that much older, but you could tell that he matured a little he no longer had such a boyish look.

"Did you and James get into a fight?" asked Remus "I heard yelling before."

"No... I... well I had a nightmare and... Um James though that there was something was really wrong." Lily knew that sounded rather lame but she didn't know what else to say.

"Oh," said Remus looking at her suspiciously. Lily just smiled at him trying to make it seem that nothing was wrong.

"Well," said Remus after a long pause. "I'm starving, lets get some breakfast."

Lily agreed feeling her stomach growl. Remus threw his arm around her shoulders in a playful manner, making Lily blush. That went unnoticed by him.

"James just relax," said Sirius trying not to Laugh at his friend, who was busy slamming pots and pans, around the kitchen making breakfast. While rambling on how Lily wouldn't confide in him about what was wrong.

"Maybe she just didn't fell well." said Sirius, thinking James was overreacting.

"Well then why didn't she just tell me that." said James, who stopped slamming things to stare at his friend.

"James, you know as well as everyone who ever known you, that Lily is completely and utterly in love with you."

James smiled a little at this, temporarily forgetting about the way Lily was acting toward him.

Then James heard someone coming down the steps. He turned around anxiously, thinking that Lily was coming to see him. but frowned at what he saw. Lily was walking down the steps, laughing with Remus about something that he said, with his arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning," said Remus happily taking a seat next to Sirius, but frowned looking at James who was glaring at him.

Lily was standing awkwardly in the side of the room, thinking that this was a horrible nightmare. Here she was standing in the kitchen with three of the Marauder's.

"Good morning Lils," said Sirius sleepily

Lily just stared at him. Sirius was worse then James in her opinion.

"Are you feeling better?" asked James quietly coming up to her and putting his hand on her arm.

"Um... yeah I'm fine, said Lily quickly wanting James to get away from her. She went to walk away but James held onto her arm.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" asked James worried because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"I just had a Nightmare is all." said Lily hoping the excuse would work with too.

Lily went to walk away again. But he held on again.

"Well if your sure." Lily nodded.

James still wasn't sure if she was but he tried to deal with it.

Lily saw James lean in to kiss her. She quickly pulled away and acted like she didn't realize he was trying to kiss her. And headed to the table were Remus and Sirius were sitting. She knew she was supposed to act like there wasn't anything different with her but she couldn't bring herself to pretend to kiss him.

Lily looked back up at James after she sat down and saw that he went back to making breakfast. He looked really upset but Lily couldn't bring herself to do anything. She disliked him to much back in Hogwarts to feel _that_ sorry for him.

"Dammit Lily," said James after several minutes making her jump. "Why won't you talk to me!"

He said angrily

"None of you Business Potter! She said before she could stop herself. The three Marauders just stared at her.

A/N sorry I ended the chapter here but, I felt like if I went any further it would drag on to long. Well anyway I hope you like, and feel free to criticize I'm trying to learn from mistakes. And I f there not pointed out I won't know what mistakes I made so feel free.


	4. A long walk

Chapter 4

From last chapter...

"_Damn it Lily," said James after several minutes making her jump. "Why won't you talk to me!" he asked angrily_

"_None of you Business Potter! She said before she could stop herself. The three Marauders just stared at her._

"Potter?" asked James "You haven't called me that since Hogwarts."

"Sorry.. it just sort of slipped" mumbled Lily.

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel that well."

"Maybe you should go back to bed, maybe get a few more hours of sleep." suggested Remus

"No that's ok. I think I might just go for a walk." Lily glanced at James he looked like he was deep in thought.

"I'll be back soon." Lily said walking to the door.

"Wait" called James "I'll go with you."

"No." Lily said firmly. James stopped in his tracks. "I mean, no thanks. Eat your breakfast I'll be back soon." She repeated

"Ok if your sure" he walked back around to the stove.

"I am," Lily gave him a small smile of confirmation.

Lily reached the door, and waved them all goodbye, grateful that James didn't feel the need to kiss her before she left.

She shut the door before letting out a long sigh of relief. She turned from the door to look around at her surroundings. She was on what looked like a long street lined with houses that all looked rather similar.

It didn't look like a wizard's living area. The street looked much like the one Lily grew up on.

She walked down the front steps sticking her hands in her back pockets and took off down the street. She fiddled with her wand that was in her pocket as she tried to figure out what to do.

She knew she didn't do that best job of pretending to be on love with James, going along with this whole strange alternate reality. She thought of how James tried to kiss, she repressed a shudder. She couldn't go along with that for much longer lest she might actually have to kiss him.

Lily knew that she had to figure out what that potion was that she accidentally drenched herself in. What she really needed to do was to use the library at Hogwarts, or maybe ask the professor if he knew what it was.

She didn't know how she was supposed to get to Hogwarts, and what James said about her not calling him that since Hogwarts must mean that they had already graduated.

She could apparate to Diagon alley but she knew she had to go someplace less populated by muggles to get there.

She could return the house and apparate there, but the marauders would hear her for sure. Not that they could do anything once she already left.

She had a feeling however that James might not let her out is his sight once she returned. Lily looked back down the street. She had already walked quite a distance from the house already.

Lily wondered if she did actually live with them. Maybe she just stayed there sometimes which would explain why she had clothes there for…sleepovers… Lily repressed another shudder as she remembered what she woke up in that morning.

Lily was still contemplating what to do when she saw a figure approaching her from the direction of the house. She could see the mop of messy brown hair even though he was still about half a quidditch field away.

Man he was rather persistent thought Lily. talk about smothering someone.

Then again Lily thought if I was engaged to someone and they started acting like they hated me I would probably be persistent to know what was going on as well. However she couldn't help but be annoyed at him for it.

Lily thought about taking off at a run in the opposite direction rather than face him again, but decided against it, he would probably catch her anyway and that would make things even more awkward then they already were.

She stood rooted to the spot until James finally approached her.

"Wow" James was out of breath when he spoke. "I thought you said a walk not a hike."

"I did. I also said I was going alone" Lily couldn't stop herself from being rude. She pushed some of her red hair behind her ear as she spoke.

James looked a little ashamed and also annoyed.

"You were gone for a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lily looked around the street. She spotted two kids playing hopscotch, an older man watering flowers, and two women sitting on their porch knitting.

Because of the dangerous community we are in?" she asked sarcastically

"Well you said you weren't feeling well" James said defensively

"Did I do something to upset you?" James asked after a short pause.

Lily felt slightly ashamed of herself. She knew he didn't do anything except worry about her.

"I'm sorry." Lily said genuinely. "You didn't do anything. I guess I just woke up in a bad mood." She finished lamely.

James looked unconvinced but he seemed satisfied with her apology at the moment.

"I saved you some breakfast, maybe you would feel better if you ate something" he suggested

Lily did feel hungry, but still felt uneasy about going back to the house.

James was smiling at her, and after a moment reluctantly agreed putting in place what she hoped looked like a real smile.

She turned to walk back to the house when she felt James fingers intertwine themselves with her own.

She wanted to pull away but forced her hand to stay where it was and continued to walk that way with James. Noticing the 'aww's that were coming from the porch where the older women sat knitting.

They walked that way in silence for a while, which Lily was grateful for. They made their way up to the house Lily went to climb the three stairs to the house when James held her back.

She turned to him reluctantly. She didn't like the way he was beaming down at her.

"You know.." he began "you never gave me a kiss this morning yet."

Lily tried not to stare at him at horror, knowing that she should have expected that from him.

Lily stood still bracing herself for the kiss she knew she couldn't talk her way out of.

He was inching in closer to her face that she could feel his breath tickling her chin when……..

A/N... Don't ask


End file.
